Enough
by roguewriter729
Summary: Charles overdoes it and ends up sick.  X-Men:  First Class fic


Despite the numerous inaccuracies in X-Men: First Class, the actors portrayed Professor X and Magneto's friendship in a very compelling way. I'm also a sucker for a good bromance. ) As usual, I own nothing. Hope you all enjoy!

Charles couldn't remember the last time he felt this awful. At first, he had chalked it up to the weeks of using Cerebro and the days spent traveling. Cerebro was exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. As he sifted through the minds of millions of people, he felt a thrill beyond measure. When the sessions were over, though, he felt as though he had been out all night drinking and come home with the world's worst hangover.

The days of traveling that followed were full of hope and the promise of expanding their knowledge of mutants across the country. However, both he and Erik were getting tired of coming up empty-handed. Many of the mutants they tracked were either not interested in joining their cause, or they were in serious denial about their abilities.

Today's excursion was, as luck would have it, close to home. The mutant they were tracking moved around quite a bit and had ended up only an hour or so from the facility they referred to as home base. Charles had woken up that morning feeling miserable. His head was throbbing continuously, making it hard to keep his shields in place. His whole body ached, and even his usual attire was not keeping him warm. The mutant they had tracked, a large man named Logan, had brushed them off without so much as a second glance. Now, though, he had to deal with Erik as they drove back toward home.

"You look terrible," Erik pointed out in his usual direct fashion as he steered the car back to the facility. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill? I would have gone myself."

"It's nothing," Charles replied, trying to huddle further into himself against the passenger seat. "I've just been pushing a little too hard with Cerebro, that's all."

Erik gave him a sideways glance that spoke volumes, but didn't comment. Just then, a particularly sharp pain lanced through Charles' head. In an instant, his shields were down, and wave after wave of thought assaulted his brain. Groaning, he strained to put his shields back in place, cradling his head in his hands in a vain attempt to stave off the pain.

"Charles?" came Erik's voice, laced with concern. He felt the car slowing down.

"Just give me a moment," Charles whispered hoarsely, struggling for control. After another moment, he was able to slam the shields home. Exhausted and now shaking uncontrollably, he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

><p>Erik pulled into the facility and screeched to a halt outside of the front doors. Vaulting out of the car, he ran around to the passenger side and opened it carefully. Charles' limp form fell against him. He felt panic surge through him again. 'Damn fool should have told me he was this sick!' he thought angrily.<p>

Over the past several months, Erik had come to enjoy his trips with Charles to discover new mutants, although he would never admit it to anyone. He felt a bond with the professor that he had never felt with another person. That morning, Charles had appeared tired and drawn, but Erik had attributed it to his unusually long session with Cerebro the previous evening. The two men had spoken very little on the trip to find their newest potential recruit. Erik couldn't say that he wasn't relieved this one had turned then down. The man named Logan had made him very uncomfortable from the moment he saw him.

It wasn't until the drive back that Erik realized Charles was ill. Apparently, after keeping up appearances all day, the professor's body had decided to betray him. They were halfway back to the facility when the tremors became pronounced enough for Erik to notice. Turning slightly from the wheel, he studied his friend for a moment before telling him how terrible he looked. Things went downhill from there.

Now, he found himself kneeling by the side of the car, clutching Charles to his chest to prevent him from falling onto the pavement. The heat radiating from Charles' body was alarming. Making his decision, Erik lifted the smaller man carefully and headed toward the facility as quickly he could.

As he pushed through the doors to the mutants' quarters, Erik heard footsteps pounding toward him.

"Oh my God, Charles!" Raven cried out, fear evident in her voice.

"He's very sick," Erik said in a clipped tone. "Get Hank and meet me in his room." When Raven hesitated, obviously torn, Erik harshened his tone. "Now, Raven!"

The girl turned abruptly and ran back toward the lab. Erik continued down the hall and kicked in the door to Charles' room. He placed his friend on the bed gently. For his part, Charles didn't stir. He did, however, continue to tremble uncontrollably. Erik grabbed as many blankets as he could find and placed them over the inert form. He then began to pace, hoping that Hank would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>Charles drifted in and out of consciousness. He heard voices around him, but couldn't quite make out their owners. The snatches of thought were easier to decipher.<p>

'Fever, headaches, exhaustion. . . too much time with the machine. . . stop pushing so hard,' echoed from Hank's mind.

'Has to try and save the world. . . idiot is going to get himself killed. . .' assaulted him from Erik's mind.

He felt the touch of Raven's thoughts, but automatically blocked them out, as he had promised her so long ago.

Charles struggled to stay awake, but it was too much. He slipped back into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Sunlight was streaming through the window when Charles finally woke up. His head still throbbed, but it was manageable. He also noted that he was finally warm, although his body felt heavy as lead. He turned his head slowly to the side only to find Erik sitting in a chair against the wall, staring at him pensively.<p>

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," Erik said wryly. His cavalier tone didn't match his eyes, though, which were filled with concern.

"How long was I out?" Charles said, slightly alarmed by the raspy quality of his voice.

"Two days," Erik replied. "You had a nasty fever. It finally broke last night. How do you feel?"

"Like I went two rounds with Alex," Charles replied with a slight laugh, which quickly turned into a cough.

Erik jumped up and grabbed a glass of water for him from a nearby table. He then helped prop the professor up against some pillows so he could drink.

"Thank you," Charles said softly. "I hate feeling this weak."

"Well, this could have been avoided if you had said something sooner," Erik growled in response. "What is the matter with you, running around when you are clearly in pain?"

"I suppose I didn't think it was that serious," Charles sighed, unconsciously reaching his hand up to rub his temple.

The gesture wasn't lost on Erik. "Does your head still hurt? Hank left something for the pain. He and Raven were here earlier, but told them to get some rest."

"I'll be fine," Charles replied, wincing slightly as the pain spiked again.

Sighing with annoyance, Erik uncapped the pills and thrust two at him. "Take the damn things. I know you don't like what pills do to your mind, but I hate seeing you like this."

A small smile flitted across Charles' face as he took the pills and swallowed them. "My friend, I am sorry if I caused you any worry."

Even without using his power, Charles had a way of breaking through Erik's defenses. He wasn't sure the moment when it happened, but his life and that of the professor had become inextricably entwined. As he sat vigil over his sick friend, Erik had felt something akin to fear at the thought of losing him. It was a sensation he hadn't felt since childhood, and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it again.

"Don't concern yourself with it," Erik responded gruffly. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Charles' eyes grow heavy. "Just rest and get well so we can continue our search. Oh, and promise me you will stop overdoing it with that damn machine!"

"Of course," Charles murmured as he succumbed to sleep. They both knew he didn't mean it.

Erik stood and adjusted the blankets, then hesitantly reached down and brushed the hair off Charles' forehead. It was sweaty, but only slightly warm. Moving back to the chair, he sat down to continue his vigil. He knew Charles could feel his presence, and that was enough. Whatever else the future held could wait. For now, this was where he was needed, and for the first time in a long time, it was enough.


End file.
